Why?
by NaruSasuSebbyCiel
Summary: Narusasu. Naruto as too Protect Sasuke no matter what.
1. NaruSasu 1

I was running. I was scared that he was falling me. I didn't go back. Tears from my eyes dripped down. "Why did he do it" I said going threw my head on and on. "Why would he do that too Parents" I said also going threw my head. I ran faster and faster. No one was outside too hear my screams an cries. I felt alone. " My brother killed parents. MY BROTHER KILLED THEM." I said getting louder. When I looked back I felt he was following me. "SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed crying more.

No one came. I finally stopped running and fell too my knees. I put my hands on my face. "Why is this happening too me" I say crying like no one has before.

Right when I said that I felt a hand on my Shoulder. "Huh Itachi?!' I said. I looked back too see Kakashi-Sensi standing before me. "Sasuke why are you out here" Said Kakashi. I stared at him for a second and hugged him. "Kakashi it was so bad Itachi he h-he killed my family right in front of me. I don't know what too do! Please help me" I said crying more holding on to Kakashi harder.

Kakashi looks down and me and wraps his arms around me. "Don't worry Sasuke. Ill talk care of you" He said smiling at me. I looked up at his and smiled. I was 8 when this happened. My life was horrible but one person helped me threw this. Then in a matter of weeks and months I have new people that help me as well.

I was 14. I was in a team now. Team 7. Its me, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. We and Naruto found love into one another but Sakura was of course Jealous. The first time we actually fell in love was Last year. We were in class and someone bumped into Naruto and We kissed. I was amazing but I was too cool too say I liked it so I pushed him away and didn't say anything.

Now of course I would ask Naruto but I'm waiting for him too ask me so I'm not wrong he loves me. Now after that day where Naruto kissed me Sakura beat him up because she was Jealous. Then Ino started too help O.o.

Naruto knows I like him but he doesn't really talk too me about it. Sometimes he would bring it up like " How much do you love me" and of course I would have too answer the same way every time "I love you so much Naruto".

Now Kakashi is like my new Dad. He taught me more than my own family did. He taught me how too control my Sharigan and my Fire Justu. He taught me how too fight the right way and how too Defend myself. He taught me how not too be scared of anything. I studied super hard. Kakashi new why I was Trying too learn has much stuff as possible. Too kill my Brother.

Naruto and Sakura doesn't know why I was training so hard without them and volunteering too do fighting missions without them. I didn't want them too know but one day everything changed. We were in class. I was reading my book and Naruto was drawing. I sit in between Sakura and Naruto and I'm the only one that was reading out of the three. Then Iruka-sensi did the worst thing ever!.

"Ok class. Open too page 156 we have a new Family Clan we need too learn about and this one is kind a Bloody if I might add" Said Iruka-Sensi. I was the first one too get too the page and I stared at the page title that had in big letters "UCHIHA CLAN". I couldn't speak. "Why was my clan in this book. Is my family really that important too learn about" I said in my head.

When Naruto go too the page he read the title and the first thing he did was look up at me who had tears in my eyes. Sakura also stared at me. I carefully Stood up too see everyone Already on the page and Staring at me. I grabbed my bag and the text book moved out of my seat and walked down the stairs where I just walked out the Classroom door without a word.

Iruka-Sensi knew exactully why I left so he didn't stop me. "Now class should we start?" He said no caring that I left. Naruto stared at the door. " I can finally learn why Sasuke is always Training and Being Depressed" Said Naruto in his mind. And they began too read.

I went too the Office where I saw the 5th standing there talking too Kakashi. "Oh Sasuke hello. "Said the 5th smiling. "I need a pass to leave" I said. "Why?" Said Kakashi. "I-I don't feel good" I said. "Ok here you go" Said the 5th writing down my name on a piece of paper too sign me out too leave. I walked out of the School and sat behind the school. I opened the book and started too read my Clan's story.

**_In the classroom_**

"The Uchiha clan is a Popular clan too learn about. The father of this Clan worked in the highest rank in Konaha. The Mother was a House mom. There was 2 boys. Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. One night Itachi Uchiha killed there Family clan Leaving behind one person, Sasuke Uchiha. He was the last remaining Uchiha out of the Clan. There's a saying that Sasuke Uchiha trains for hours and hours just too kill his brother. No one knows if this is true because there this other saying that if you bring up His brother our as him about it he kills you." Said Iruka-Sensi.

He looks over at Naruto who had his Face in the book reading the story UCHIHA CLAN. "Naruto?" Said Iruka-Sensi.

"Yea" Naruto said still reading. "Are YOU reading!?" Said Iruka-Sensi in shock. "Yea I am." Said Naruto. Iruka-Sensi was very shocked but kind a happy for once Naruto is paying attention.

_**With me**_

I read it. I read every last detail and word of it. Once I turned the page there was a picture of Itachi on it and I dropped the book but my face on my hand and tears fell from my face. "Itachi..." I whispered. "Why did he do it" I said.

I sat in the back of the school thinking about my clan until school ended. The bells went off. Kids all around running out the school. I was still in the back of the school but I was half asleep. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura walked out the school talking about the mission. "Gosh I cant wait. I'm going too do it. I'm going too ask Sasuke to go with me too the dance" Said Sakura.

"You know he will not go with you. He likes me" Said Naruto in a big smile. "You say that likes a good thing" Said Kakashi. "It is. I'm going too surprise him by asking him too Dance with me" Said Naruto. "If he even goes" Said Kakashi pulling out his book and reading it. "He will" Said Naruto.

Sakura looked over and Saw my hair peaking out from the edge of the school. "What's that" she said pointing too my hair. Naruto and Kakashi looks back. "I don't know" Said Kakashi. "What we waiting for lets go find out" Said Naruto grabbing the pink headed girl and the Masked guy.

When they got too the back of the school they saw me with my book opened too Itachi's picture with my eyes shut and dried up tears on my face. " Sasuke!" Said Naruto. But before he could say anything else Kakashi holds his mouth shut. "do you see him he is sleeping. He had a Rough day ok. Its very rude too Disturb someone sleeping and trust me I know I live with Sasuke and he's always up so early" Said Kakashi picking me up and Naruto grabbing my book and my bag.

"You live with him?" Said Sakura walking beside Kakashi as they began too walk. "Have you guys learned about the Uchiha Clan yet?" Said Kakashi. "We just started today" Said Naruto. "Yea but Naruto finished the 100 page story about Sasuke's Clan" Said Sakura. Naruto shrugged.

"Well that night Sasuke's Brother Itachi u know killed his parents I was the only person around too help him. I did exactully that. I trained him. I took him into my own hands too make him more powerful than the 4th hokage but of course that kind a impossible but he trained and trained. When he was 11 he declared he will not rest until he kills Itachi.

He trained more than I've ever seen anyone do. He never went easy on himself. He always wanted challenge. That's why he fights with you Naruto. He knows your powerful so he gives himself the challenge" Said Kakashi looking at Naruto and smiling. Naruto looks at the book that I had and the page I was on.

"Is this what his brother looks like" Said Naruto looking at the page. Kakashi sighed. He looked at me for a minute and managed too say "Yes. That is his brother. His brother was a powerful Shinobi. He would've made a Great Sensi. We all though little Sasuke would be Just like Itachi but even more powerful. When Sasuke was younger his brother showed his love by getting his middle finger and index finger together and poking him in the forehead. Well we all thought that's how he showed his love but that's not right. That's how he shows his hate. " Said Kakashi. "Wow. I didn't know Sasuke's Clan was so Cruel" Said Sakura looking at me sleeping.

Naruto stared at the picture of Itachi and started too get pissed off. "This is why Sasuke feels like he's nothing. He pushes himself way too hard. He never gives himself breaks. He thinks he can Defeat his brother at such a young age. Even if he Trains for his whole life, If Itachi and Sasuke go head too head Sasuke will die" Said Kakashi.

"No" Said Naruto. Kakashi stopped walking and turned too Naruto. "What?" Said Kakashi. "No I will not let this Bastard hurt Sasuke. I will not let anything hurt Sasuke! Sasuke's my best friend and I love him. No Bastard our Ass hole will take that away from me" Naruto said looking at the picture of Itachi and Clenching his Fist. Kakashi smiled.

"I like too hear that" said Kakashi and he began too walk again.

* * *

**_Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed. Im trying too get a new story most of every day !. I love you all thanks for all the support. I HAVE OVER 150 PEOPLE READING MY STORY! OMG I DONT DESERVE THAT MUCH THANK YOU SO MUCH. When I saw that I was almost about too Cry im so Great full too have you Amazing people:D I love you so much you cant believe it :D. Like, Comment, Follow, and Shit like that!:D TEAM NARUSASU FOREVER! ~Sasuke { I cosplay him}_**


	2. NaruSasu 2

I woke up. I looked around the room. I wasn't my room but I knew the room though. I sat up and looked at the Orange blanket that was on me. I looked over too the dresser and saw A orange Coat and pants and knew this was Naruto's room. I stood up and dropped the Blanket on the floor and walked out of the room. When I was half way down the stairs I noticed that Naruto had a picture of me and Sakura on the wall. I stared at the picture for a minute. We were 13 in the picture. I sighed and walked down the stairs.

When I got downstairs I saw Kakashi reading his book and Sakura and Naruto at the table eating Ramon Noodles. I walked into the living Room and Kakashi stared at me as I walked too the table where Sakura and Naruto sat and sat in the chair in front of them. Naruto stared at me. I looked at the table. It was quiet but Sakura broke that silence.

"Sasuke you coming too the dance tod-"" no" I said interrupting me. Everyone stared at me. I was upset. I got up and grabbed Kakashi by the shirt and pulled him up.

"Why the hell am I here?" I said looking at him. He smiled at me and I let go of him. " You fell asleep behind the school And Naruto is closer too the school than our house so we let you rest" Said Kakashi looking at me.

I just looked down and sat back down at the table. "Sasu-""Don't talk too me" I said interrupting Naruto. It went silent again. I look at my back pack on the floor with my book on the table. I picked them both up and just walked out of the door with Kakashi following me. Naruto and Sakura just sat there.

"Naruto..." Said Sakura. "What"?" Said Naruto.

"Nothing..." She said and started too eat her Ramon again.

I was walking. Finally Kakashi caught up with me. "Sasuke!" Said Kakashi.

"What?"

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing..." I said still walking.

"Where are you going? The house is this way" Said Kakashi stopping me and pointing too the right direction.

"Where does it look like I'm going." I said Pointing too Naruto's sister Naruko house.

"Why are you going there?" Said Kakashi. "Because she's my Date for the Dance" I said running up too the house and knocking too the door.

Kakashi didn't say anything As I walked into Naruko's house and we hug each other. Kakashi looked at Naruko's house and walked away.

**_later that_**** day**

Me and Naruko walk into the Gym. I looked around and there were lights everywhere, People dancing, Dates everywhere, And people exchanging Hugs and kisses.

I was wearing a Black tux and Naruko was wearing a Black dress with white gloves. We walked around if we could find someone we actually knew around here. We bumped into a couple of people. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"Wow seems a lot of people came here in teams" I said looking around. "Yeah" Said Naruko and she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorr-" She said stopping when she looked up. "Naruko!" Said Naruto smiling.

"Hey Naruto!"" She said hugging her brother. "Are you here alone?" Said Naruto. "Nope" Said Naruko.

"Cool let me meet your date" Said Naruto. Naruko grabbed my hand and yanked me out from the person I was hiding behind.

"Naruto meet Sasuke" She said smiling. Sakura and Naruto looked at me shocked that I was even here. "Sasuke.." Said Naruto. "Naruto..." I said looking at Naruto. "What you guys know each other" Said Naruko.

"Yea Sasuke's on Team 7 with us you didn't tell her Sasuke" Said Naruto. "Go fuck yourself" I said.

Naruto looked at me. Sakura grabbed Naruko and pulled her back. "You might want to move out of the way" She said and everyone moved away from me and Naruto who were Standing in the middle of everything.

Everyone stared at me and Naruto. Everyone was chanting Fight fight fight even though there was no point too fight. I sighed. "Come On Fox boy hit me" I said holding out my arms. "Free shot" I said. He looked at me Black eyes. "I love you Sasuke.." He whispered. " I LOVED you meaning in past tense" I said.

He looked at me with his fist in a clench and charged at me. I blocked it and pulled out a Kunai from my back pocket and swung it at him and he did the same thing. He pulled a Kunai out of his pants pocket and swung it as well.

"Ha so you had the same idea. Kunia in the Tux pocket" Said Naruto. "I knew I would need it tonight" I said. Naruto smiled. I smiled for a second but when I looked behind Naruto where stood something. I looked at it closely and it was Itachi staring at me. "NO!" I screamed. "Huh?" Said Naruto looking behind him and there was nothing there.

"Stop!" I screamed pressing my hands against the sides of my face and dropping the kunai. I fell too my knees. "Sasuke!" Screamed Sakura rushing too me.

"Why is this happening too me!" I screamed and everyone just stared at me. The next thing I saw Itachi pull out a kunai . "No please stop!" I screamed. "Sasuke what's going on!" Naruto said running too Me as well and helping Sakura calm me down. Everyone just stared more and more. No one talked our move just stood there staring. Itachi smiled. "Weak little brother" He said and threw the Kunai at me and it hit me face.

It was a invisible kunai no one could see it except me. "AH!" i screamed as the Kunai hit my face and I put my hand on my cheek where it started too bleed a lot. "Sasuke?" Said Naruto. I moved my hand where was a huge cut and blood all over my hand. "Oh god!" Said Naruto and everyone went rushing thinking that someone was going too kill them. "Sasuke its ok let me look at it" said Naruto.

"No.." i said. "What?" Said Naruto. "NO!" i screamed and ran out of the room like no one as ran before. I went too the back of the school, Now my favorite place too go. There was a little lake back there and i got some water from it and started too wash my cut .

After i was done i just sat there with my head too my knees. The cut kept bleeding but i didn't care anymore. Naruto walked behind the school about 10 min after i ran back here.

It was 8:00 and it was very dark. It felt like it was 2:00 am in the morning because of how dark it was. Naruto walked around the back of the school seeing if he could find me but it was hard because of my Black hair and very pale skin. Finally he spotted me by the lake looking out with my legs too my chest.

Naruto sat beside me. It was a minute of silence. Naruto looked at my hand that was next too his and grabbed me hand but i pulled my hand away and looked the other direction. "Sasuke.." Said Naruto. "I wasn't going crazy ok. Itachi was standing behind you and he threw the kunai at me" I said knowing he was going too call me crazy our say that all of this is crazy.

"I believe you" said Naruto. "I don't care if you don't believe me- wait did you say you believe me" I said said looking his direction.

"Yes I believe you" Said Naruto. "Thank you" I said.

"But why did you lie about saying you weren't coming" Said Naruto. "I-I don't know" I said looking down.

"Sasuke" he said. I looked up and he surprised me by kissing me. His lips agents mine was like Heaven. When he broke the kiss I looked at him and he was blushing.

I coughed trying too wash it off like it didn't happen and I put my face on my legs trying too hide my blush but when Naruto looked at me he could tell I was blushing.

"So you and my sister dating now" He said. I looked up at him. "No were not dating now. We both didn't have a Date too go here so we decided too just come together" I said. "Good" said Naruto. "goo-" i said but stopped by Naruto kissing me.

We didn't stop kissing each other. We didn't even stop too breath we wanted each other so badly. Naruto tugged on my tux Coat pulling me Closer too him. I pushed him too the ground and got on top of him. Then next thing we know his tongue is in my mouth and His hands are on my butt. We sit up still not breaking the kiss. Finally Naruto stopped kissing me and went down too my neck.

"N-Naruto" I moaned. He undid my tie.

"Sasuke" He said and went back too my lips. I kissed him back still being on top of him. I than continued too kiss him but when I looked back I saw Itachi. He stared at me. He brung out his kunai again.

I stopped kissing Naruto and got off of him fast. "Sasuke?" He said.

"I'm sorry Naruto. You nee too stay away from me" I said grabbing my tie that he undid. Naruto stood up.

"Sasuke what's wrong" He said looking back too where I was looking and seeing nothing.

"Just say away!" I screamed and ran from him. "Sasuke wait!" He screamed.

I began too run noticing that Naruto wasn't following me but Itachi was.

I ran faster and faster. "Please leave me alone.." I whispered. I than felt my check bleeding again. "God!" I said then Itachi threw the kunai and it hit my chest dead center.

"Ah!" I screamed as the blood came out of my chest. I didn't stop running. When I got too my house and ran threw. I stood there in front of the door and I sat down. I took the kunai that was in my chest and looked at it. I didn't realize it till now that all the kunai's he threw had my name on them. "Wait a second.." I said grabbing the kunai I had and looking at it seeing that his name was on my kunai's.

"What does that mean?" I said. "Sasuke?" Said Kakashi coming down the stairs. I stared up at him and he saw all the blood on me. "Sasuke you ok!?" He said helping me too the couch and grabbing the bandages.

I didn't say anything I just looked at the kunai's trying too figure it out. Then on the kunai that had my name is on at 3 commas. The mark that was on my back. "The mark" I whispered. "What?" Said Kakashi looking up at me as he pushes a towel agents my chest too stop the bleeding.

"Why didn't you tell me that I was suppose too be serving Orochimaru" I said looking at him

and he looked at me in a shocked way.

* * *

**_Hey guys its Me again :D I hope you liked part 2 part 3 is coming. Now like I said in my other video im doing a contest where you guys tell me what couple you want me too write about and the most said I have too write a series about. I could be_**

**_NaruSasu_**

**_JohnDave_**

**_Shizaya _**

**_our anything else _**

**_For all I care it can be Shane and Joey our Pewdiepie and Cry _**

**_So comment telling me what couple and what I should so in the series. I love you al :D Like, Share, Send ideas, Enter the contest, Follow, and shit like that :D Again I love you all. I have over 500 people reading my story and im about too cry because that's amazing :D I love you till next time _**

**_MaY tHe OdDs Be In YoUr FaVoR :D ~John/Sasuke_**


	3. NaruSasu 3

Kakashi looked at me shocked.

"I asked you. Why didn't you tell me I had too Serve Orochimaru!" I said.

Kakashi Stood up straight and looked at the Kunai's I had in my hands.

"Why would you think your suppose too Serve Orochimaru" Said Kakashi looking at me. "Look at this Kunai. Itachi threw this one at me. It says my name on it and has three commas, the same commas that appeared when Orochimaru bit me. Can you Explain me that?" I said.

"Sasuke-" said Kakashi stopping.

"So I really am a Monster-"" No you are not! I didn't raise you and Train you too be one and I Really didn't train you too be down on yourself Sasuke! You have friends that love you and a Fox Boy that would do anything for you! Your Not weak like you think you are! You are the strongest out of the three!" Said Kakashi interrupting me.

"Then why am I so Scared too Face My brother. Why couldn't I fight Naruto! Why am I so scared of my feelings!" I screamed standing up.

Me and Kakashi stared at one another for a minute as the blood from my cheek drips down my Face. "Your scared too fight Naruto because you and him have a special bond and when some one breaks that Bond then nothing goes right" Said Kakashi.

"bond... BOND! Me and Naruto will never have a Bond! Were not even friends! Bond really!? Where the Hell did you get the word Bond out of all that happened! Naruto is just a Stupid Fucker and needs too get a life! And your wrong! I am weak! Look at me! I have blood coming from my chest and I have a SIKO BROTHER AFTER ME!" I said.

Kakashi didn't say anything. Kakashi just grabbed my arm and pulled him closer as He continued too Wrap Bandages around my Chest.

I put my hands behind my head and bit my lip in pain.

"And By the Way Naruto only does this all because he Loves you" Said Kakashi. I pulled away from him and looked down at him.

"What!" I said. "And the real reason why you cant kill Naruto is because you love him" Said Kakashi.

He comes up too me and gets on his knees too finish wrapping the Bandages around me. I looked down at him in shock. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Sasuke what kind a Sensei would I be if I don't keep in eye on you a Naruto. When you two were Kissing I could tell you and him were both Enjoying it... Therefore you two must be in love" Said Kakashi.

I looked to my side. "Pervert" I said whispering too myself.

"I heard you" He said giggling. The next thing I know Naruto ran threw the door. "Sasuke!" He screamed.

He looked down at The Bandages that were on my Chest. "Oh my god! What happen!" He screamed running up too me and hugging me.

"I- I Got hurt that's all ill be fine" I said hugging him back. "When you ran off like that I was scared that you got angry at me our something" Said Naruto.

"No. Ha Im not Angry at you." I said smiling and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Ha im happy" He said pulling me closer but before we kissed...

"Umm... Im just going too go up stairs in my room umm... Don't make too much noise Passed Midnight and Don't have too much fun I don't want Sasuke too complain in the morning his Ass hurts" Said Kakashi walking up stairs with his book.

Me And Naruto watched as Kakashi walked up the stairs and started too laugh.

Naruto looked back at me. "Sasuke" He said. I looked at him and he began too kiss me. I kissed him back moving my hands too his hips.

He broke the kiss and moved his mouth close too my ear as his hands grabs my butt. He pressed his mouth on my ear and said "No body is home at my house so I have the House too myself" Naruto said.

He moved his head backwards and stared at one another. I smiled. "Ha the what are we waiting for" I said and we left the house.

XXXX At Naruto house XXXX

We walked onto the porch and Naruto grabbed out his key. He saw me as I rubbed my sleeves trying too warm myself up.

He grabbed my hand and pushed me Against the House door. "Are you cold?" Said Naruto putting his forehead Against mine.

"Yea" I said. He smiled. " Ill Warm you up" He said. We smiled at one another and began too kiss. Naruto opened his House door and I walked backwards still not breaking the kiss. Naruto closed the door behind us and turned off the Left on light that Naruto must have left on. I fell onto the couch with Him on top of me and by this point our Tongues have been trying too Dominate one another. Naruto Started un buttoning the top layer off my Tux.

But the one thing we forgot was... Naruto Broke the kiss and looked down at the Blood that was on my Tux.

"S-Sasuke" He said looking back up at my face. I looked up in pain.

Naruto got off of me. "S-Sasuke Its ok. Oh God" He said un doing the rest of my Tux.

I was bleeding more but how? This time it was in a different place. Instead of Chest it was Stomach.

Naruto got the Tux off of my and grabbed a Towel he had next too the Couch. He pushed the Towel on the blood trying too stop it. He than looked down too see My leg started bleeding.

"Oh My God..." He said. He than looked up too see my Brother Standing there with Kunai's in his hand.

"Hello Naruto... I've been waiting for you" Itachi said smiling.

Naruto was Shocked.

* * *

Hope you liked it! :D Share, Comment, Follow, and Shit like that :D LOVE YOU ALL! Bii XD ~John/ Sasuke


End file.
